plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts
:For information regarding upcoming versions, see Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content. This page contains art and concepts of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Please note that these are not fake, but rather scrapped ideas, information about plants, zombies, and worlds. Concept art This section shows concept art of various things in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Beta gameplay Before the release of the game, these are the graphics that were going to be used. PVZ2B Plant Food.png|Plant Food PVZ2B Plant Food Bar.png|Plant Food Bar New-Plant-Lightning-Reed.jpg|The player got the Lightning Reed Chili bean .jpg|The player got the Chili Bean Weirdseeds.png|Seed packets Old PVZ2-1.png|A screenshot of gameplay High-Seas-3.jpg|Another a screenshot of gameplay PVZB Power Bar.png|Power Ups UI concept art The following images are concept art done by Noah Maas. Tactical Cuke, an unused upgrade or Power Up, can be seen. According to the first three images, it seems that the seed packets were like the first game's seed packets on mobile devices. The second image showcased that plants were once going to be leveled up like in the Chinese version and the menu button appeared in the seed selection screen. Uiconcept1.jpg Uiconcept2.jpg Uiconcept3.jpg Uiconcept4.jpg Uiconcept5.png Beet Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures was originally going to be in this game, until Bonk Choy took its place. Had it not been scrapped, it would have been the first plant from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures to be added into Plants vs. Zombies 2. Though, Plants vs. Zombies Heroes has used a very similar design to the scrapped Beet as a nod to his appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. This was due to the early artistic influences from the cancelled Plants vs. Zombies Adventures in development of PvZ Heroes. Early-beet.jpg|An early sketch of Beet PvZ2BeetConcept.jpg|Beet concept art, including its Plant Food ability BeetPvZ2New.png|HD Beet Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-39-33.png Beet concept sheet 1 - ArtofReanimPvZ2.png Beet concept sheet 3 - ArtofReanimPvZ2.png BeetPvZ2.gif|Beet (Animated) Flower Pots The Flower Pot was seen in concept art. It was going to be used in worlds without soil or sand, similar to the Roof in the first game, such as Dark Ages and Pirate Seas. These pots are called "crappy" pot, regular pot (like the one from the first game), perma-pot (or gold pot) and hover pot. The pots had upgrades and had different tiers. For example, the "hover pot" would allow plants to be planted on any surface. Soon after, the concept was deemed to be too "tiring" and scrapped. A year later, this concept was picked up and put into use in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Plants are now able to be upgraded via First Aid Kits. Pvz2 flowerpot.jpg Far Future Unused/Beta text Beta Images Power Tile Circle (Beta).png|The red circle tile Power Tile Square (Beta).png|The purple square tile Beta Power Tiles.png|Early seed packet images showing different designs than the final Power Tile Beta Seed Packet.png|Seed Packet which was to be used exclusively by Power Tiles Far Future Beta Icons 1.png|Unused Far Future icon found in pre-v1.4 Far Future Beta Icons 2.png|Unused Far Future icon found in v1.4 Beta Far Future Note.png|An early Far Future note with nothing on it Dark Ages This version was deleted from the coding of the game as of the 2.3.1 update. It would have only sixteen levels, nine plants and ten zombies. Unused/Beta text Unused Gravestones/Tombstones GravestoneZombieOnDestruction Would have summoned a Peasant Zombie upon destruction. gravestoneZombieOnDestruction - Unused Gravestone - Plants vs. Zombies 2 GravestoneMysteryZombieOnDestruction Would have presumably summoned a random zombie upon destruction according to its internal name, but is only set to summon a regular Peasant Zombie. gravestoneMysteryZombieOnDestruction - Unused Gravestone - Plants vs. Zombies 2 GravestoneMysterySunOnDestruction Would have presumably given a random amount of sun when destroyed according to its internal name, but only gives the same amount as a regular Sun Gravestone. gravestoneMysterySunOnDestruction - Unused Gravestone - Plants vs. Zombies 2 GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner Would have spawned Peasant Zombies. Each time spawner has a set time to start summoning zombies upon spawning or start of the game, along with a wait time between summon and another until it self destructs, releasing several of them. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 10 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 69 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_Cone Would have spawned Conehead Peasants. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 15 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 94 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_Bucket Would have spawned Buckethead Peasants. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 20 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 119 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_Wide A wide variant of the regular spawner in the form of an above burial casket. The wide variants took two grid spaces. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 10 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 69 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner wide - Unused Gravestone - Plants vs. Zombies 2 GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_WideCone Wide variant of the regular Conehead Peasant time spawner. Sadly, it just summons regular Peasant Zombies. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 15 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 94 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_WideBucket Wide variant of the regular Buckethead Peasant time spawner. Sadly, it just summons regular Peasant Zombies. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 20 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 119 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_WideImp A wide spawner which summons Imp Monk Zombie. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 10 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 69 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner wideImp - Unused Gravestone - Plants vs. Zombies 2 GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_WideImpCone A wide spawner for the unused Imp Cone. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 15 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 94 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_WideImpBucket A wide spawner for the unused Imp Bucket. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 20 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 119 seconds GravestoneZombieTimeSpawner_WideImpCrown A wide spawner for the unused Imp Crown. *Initial Wait Time: 20 seconds *Until Next Summon: 25 seconds *Seconds to Self Destruct: 149 seconds GravestoneShortcut Would have made zombies start off from the gravestone instead of the back of the lawn. GravestoneShortcut - Unused Gravestone - Plants vs. Zombies 2 GravestonePeashooterOnDestruction Would have summoned a Peashooter upon destruction. GravestonePeashooterOnDestruction - Unused Gravestone - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Unused Gimmick NonDarkPlantSlowCooldown is an unused gimmick which would have doubled the recharge speed of plants obtained outside of Dark Ages. Big Wave Beach This version was changed from the coding as of the 2.7.1 update. On June 20, 2014, PopCap developed the world "The Beach." The Beach would only have 20 levels like Dark Ages, however it was later changed to 25, and finally to 32 levels. Beta/Unused text *Big Wave Beach's previous name was "The Beach". *"The Beach" description: "Check out the beach, it's hot. Get it? Hot!" *Tiki Torch-er was originally named "Coastal Calamity". There is also scrapped dialogue from what was originally The Beach - Day 10. Unused/Beta Bulb Bowling features A giant version of the bowling blub was going to appear in Bulb Bowling. Although only in Day 8, as no code exists for it on Day 24. It functions similarly to the Giant Wall-nut in the mini-game Wall-nut Bowling 2 from Plants vs. Zombies. Giant Bowling Ball card.png|Seed packet Giant Bowling Ball.png|Projectile Plants vs Zombies 2 - Hidden Giant Bowling Ball in Big Wave Beach Day 8|Gameplay Beta Bulb Seed Packets Early versions of the Bulb seed packets. BetaBulbBowlingBowlers.png Frostbite Caves *Before being renamed, its concept name was Ice Age. It advertised as having "+16 Levels! +3 Plants!," and a total of 19 items. *Icebound Battleground was originally named "Frozen Fear." The introduction text was originally: NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_ICEAGE_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Hi neighbor! Welcome to Frozen Fear! NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_ICEAGE_2 {SAY}It's even more challenging than the Slushee of Sorrow! *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC was originally named "Zombot Mastodon-otron." Unused Barricades Non-colliding barricades exist, which let the player plant above them. Unused level There is an unused Frostbite Caves Locked and Loaded level, that has all of the plants frozen in ice blocks. The player starts with multiple Hot Potatoes installed on their corresponding seeds. Name level stays as is and would have been before the current version of Day 24. Trivia *It was the first level with multiple versions of the same plant, with five Hot Potatoes (not counting imitated plants). Furthermore, it is also the only other level where all the tiles are pre-planted on and frozen; the second being a step in Electrical Boogaloo. *It is the only other level not to feature ice floes, the other being Frostbite Caves - Day 30. Lost City Early Gold Tiles Gold tiles functioned somewhat different in earlier versions of the game. They would give 100 sun instead of 50, did not give out any upon first planting, and had a 25 second wait time instead 20. It was also tied to some sort of in-game event. If you had a number amount of plants on gold tiles during a certain point of the game, it would drop a bunch of sun if you were winning (had the number of plants on gold tiles required), or take away sun if the zombies were winning (not enough plants on gold tiles). Gold Tile Prototype - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Unused achievement Can't Stop the Rock: Defeat 5 zombies with a single boulder trap. The achievement was proven to be too easy, as even a zombie itself can achieve this for the player in Lost City - Day 22. Neon Mixtape Tour Early name According to the string files of the credits of the 3.9 update, Neon Mixtape Tour is referred to internally as "Mondo Mixtape Tour" (MONDOMIXTAPETOUR), which could mean it was possibly an older name or another developer name. However, the game internally refers to Neon Mixtape Tour as "eighties." Early lawn The early lawn was identical to the current one but has red cups all over the place. These were likely removed due to having a reference to alcohol. Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Marsh's prototype name was Mesozoic Marsh. *Mesozoic Marsh (old name of Jurassic Marsh) in Part 1, would have only had 2 dinosaurs (raptor and stegosaurus). *In Part 2, there would be 3 dinosaurs (T. Rex, Ankylosaurus and either Pterodactyl, Brontosaurus, or a new dinosaur). Modern Day Unused Beghouled Power Up There is an unused powerup in Beghouled which was cyan in color and a shovel appearing to fill a hole. Its usage in-game is unknown, though could be a function to fill a crater left by an eaten plant, like in the first game. Unused achievement 99 Undead Balloons: Prevent Balloon Zombies from crossing the 5th column. The reason for this being removed is possibly because Blover can easily blow Balloon Zombies away easily before they can even reach the 5th column. Unused worlds Tutorial World There are codes for a tutorial world, in which the first four tutorial levels could have been played again like normal levels. This was later scrapped for an unknown reason. Tutorial worlmap smaller.png|Pieces of the world Tutorial note smaller.png|The note LowResNote.png Prehistoric World Before the android release, there was data for a world simply named "prehistoric." Nothing else existed for this world, except its existence in the world map selection data. Time Twister Time Twister was originally in the game files, but it was later removed. It would have been the final world, composed of features from all the previous worlds. The idea would later be incorporated as Modern Day, as both contain previous world gimmicks and zombies. The name was later reused for a Piñata Party event. Winnie img.png|World icon Time Twister World Map Icon Silhouette.png|World icon silhouette Winnie icon.png|Icon Beta music Pirate Seas The music that plays in Crazy Dave's second transmission is an early version of Pirate Seas's music. It was also composed by Laura Shigihara, all of which was confirmed here. The unused track is here. Dark Ages Found in v2.3.1, these tracks could be heard in early trailer footage for Dark Ages. Neon Mixtape Tour It seems to have used actual songs such as "Walk Like an Egyptian" from The Bangles and others as placeholders. Modern Day Beta Plant names/functions Plantable in-game Marigold Although not unused, Marigold was originally meant to be plantable in-game, but this idea was later scrapped and became only available in the Zen Garden. Marigoldinaction.jpg|A lawn of Marigolds QVgKhe7kNHQ.jpg|Marigolds in the Far Future Marigold plant food.png|Marigold's Plant Food effect Heavysleepermarigold.png|An endangered sleeping Marigold Marigold2seedslot.jpg|Marigold's seed packet with sun cost and Imitater version Marigold Endless Zone Card.jpg|Marigold Endless Zone card Gray Marigold.png|Grayed-out Marigold ATLASES PLANTMARIGOLD 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprite and assets Far Future MagnifyinGrass Drops the rather awkward and unnecessary pun. Plasma Bean An early plant what would eventually become Citron, found solely in extremely early versions of the iOS exclusive releases. PLASMABEAN Plasma Bean PLASMABEAN_DESCRIPTION {FLAVOR}As a young bean he dreamed of becoming a magical fruit. Maybe some kind of citrus specializing in close-up magic. PLASMABEAN_DESCRIPTION_HEADER Plasma Beans shoot powerful balls of plasma. PLASMABEAN_TOOLTIP Shoots powerful balls of plasma Dark Ages PvZ Placeholder sprites An unreleased version of the game has Sun-shroom and Puff-shroom using still sprites from the first game. Beta Sun-shroom Almanac Entry (OBB 4).png|Sun-shroom in an earlier version Beta Puff-shroom Almanac Entry (OBB 4).png|Puff-shroom in an earlier version 231 spore projectile.png|Puff-shroom and Scaredy-shroom projectiles Lost City Column Pod Changed into Red Stinger, seeing as it increases defense when put further from the player's house. Gold Tile Turnip Changed into Gold Leaf, seeing as it refers to Gold Tile-producing Tile Turnip. Jurassic Marsh Dinonip Changed into Perfume-shroom. A plant with the same name, although different function, would later be incorprated in the Chinese version. Modern Day Aquabooster Changed into Moonflower, although unknown what it could have originally been since it functioned exactly like Potato Mine, probably as a placeholder. Unused Plants Tactical Cuke Nothing much is known of what it could have done. It was later reworked as a power up for the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Tactical Cuke Seed Packet.png|Tactical Cuke seed packet Tactical_Cuke Seed Packet Image.png|Seed packet image Dark Ages Before the release of the 2.3.1 update, some mushrooms were found in the code. These were later replaced by the new plants in Dark Ages. Pult-shroom It would have lobbed projectiles at a steady rate, but slowly increasing, and lobbing more projectiles over time. With each spore dealing 40 damage per shot, and 200 DPS for its Plant Food spore. Its cost was 75 sun, and had a fast recharge. It functions a lot like Blooming Heart does. Pult-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Pult-shroom in the Almanac Pult-shroom Tool Tip.png|Pult-shroom in the seed selection Vacuum-shroom Had the same toughness as Wall-nut, and it would have acted like Sweet Potato. Plant Food would give it a shield like Wall-nut as well. The vacuum effect has a 3x3 range. Its cost was 25 sun, and had a sluggish recharge. Vacuum-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Vacuum-shroom in the Almanac Vacuum-shroom Tool Tip.png|Vacuum-shroom in the seed selection Roto-shroom It could have been manually be set to the direction the player wants it to shoot. Capable of shooting in eight fixed directions, with each spore dealing 20 DPS. Its cost was 175 sun, and had a fast recharge. This concept returned as a different plant in Frostbite Caves - The Rotobaga. Roto-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Roto-shroom in the Almanac Roto-shroom Tool Tip.png|Roto-shroom in the seed selection Dart-shroom Could only be planted on the first five columns on the lawn. Its darts did 33 DPS. Before the 2.3.1 update, it was scheduled to appear in Locked and Loaded levels. Its cost was 100 sun, and had a fast recharge. Dart-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Dart-shroom in the Almanac Dart-shroom Tool Tip.png|Dart-shroom in the seed selection Scaredy-shroom Would have functioned exactly like it did in the original Plants vs. Zombies. Scaredy-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Scaredy-shroom in the Almanac Scaredy-shroom Tool Tip.png|Scaredy-shroom in the seed selection Scaredy-shroom Almanac Entry (OBB 4).png|Scaredy-shroom in an earlier version Zoom-shroom It functioned similarly to how Chard Guard functions now, knocking back zombies. It also would vanish after 10 seconds, like Puff-shroom. Its cost was 50 sun, had a range of "Touch," and had a very slow recharge. Zoom-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Zoom-shroom in the Almanac Zoom-shroom Tool Tip.png|Zoom-shroom in the seed selection Evil-shroom Speed An unused plant which was simply a placeholder test for the orange evil potion. When eaten, it increases the speed of the zombie who ate it. Its cost was 50 sun, and had a sluggish recharge. Evil-shroom Speed - Scrapped Dark Ages Plants - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Evil-shroom Toughness An unused plant which was simply a placeholder test for the purple evil potion. When eaten, it increases the toughness of the zombie who ate it. Its cost was 50 sun, and had a sluggish recharge. Evil-shroom Toughness - Scrapped Dark Ages Plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Brainz.jpg|Unused evil-shroom in the Almanac Big Wave Beach Coconut Bowler This plant was an early version of, and was replaced by Bowling Bulb, although its projectiles dealt consistent damage, each one dealing 100 DPS and were angled more. Its cost was 10 sun, and had a sluggish recharge. Most of its properties seem to have just been placeholders. Coconut Bowler - Beta Big Wave Beach Plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Bamboom It would have functioned like its final counter, Banana Launcher, although had 1 second reload time and a 3x3 splash area that dealt 4000 DPS. Its cost was 10 Sun, and had a sluggish recharge. Most of it properties seem to have just been placeholders. Bamboom - Beta Big Wave Beach Plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sprout Sprout was originally meant to be used in the Zen Garden instead of small plants, but was ultimately scrapped. Strangely, it was later given code to be plantable in-game. It was associated with an unused mini-game where one would plant a few Sprouts before the game started. Looking at the plant's code, it appears it was meant to grow to another plant, that being a Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut or Tall-nut. This plant was accidentally exposed in the Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Dev Diary. sprouts ingame.png|Sprout in-game sproutendlesszonecard.png|Sprout Endless Zone card Lost City Sun Pod Has similar properties to Pea Pod. It would grow a head for every 500 sun you had in your bank. Its cost is 300 sun, and has a fast recharge. This plant was accidentally exposed in the Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Dev Diary. Sun Pod (Patched) - Scrapped Lost City Plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun Gun A single use plant that would have attracted sun, then would have shot it out towards a zombie with each shot dealing 150 DPS. Its cost is 75 sun, and has a fast recharge. This plant was accidentally exposed in the Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Dev Diary. Sun Gun (Patched) - Scrapped Lost City Plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Mini Peashooter Mini Peashooter shoots peas at zombies like Peashooter, although they only 5 DPS. When fed Plant Food, all Mini Peashooters on the lawn will create duplicates towards to front or same column if there isn't enough room. It will not create any towards the back of the leftmost Mini Peashooter, even if the lawn becomes full. Its cost is 25 sun, and has a fast recharge. Mini Peashooter can not be boosted by Appease-mint, although its seed packet shows that it is in Appease-mint family. Its peas will not turn into fire peas when passing Torchwood, and can not be reflected by Jester Zombie. Mini Peashooter - Upcoming plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Burnade Burnade knocks a zombie back, and after a set time, the zombie explodes, instantly killing the zombie and dealing damage equal to the "infected" zombie's health in a 4x3 area. Plant Food gives it 3 uses before expiring. Burnade - Upcoming plant - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Icy Currant Icy Currant is an unused plant in'' Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nothing much known about it beside its seed packet texture. It was added in 2.2.4. update of the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2]] as a fully fuctional plant, being an ice variant of Electric Currant. Freezeletricurrant.png|Seed packet texture Early zombie names/functions Ancient Egypt Unused almanac entries Variations for the Camel Zombie once had names and description headers, but were ultimately grouped into one entry, leaving these unused. Unused Camel Segment Almanac Entry.png Unused Camel One Hump Almanac Entry.png Unused Camel Two Hump Almanac Entry.png Unused Camel Many Hump Almanac Entry.png Pirate Seas Unused Pirate Barrel almanac entry Barrel Zombie's barrel once had its own description with almanac icon. Unused Pirate Barrel Almanac Entry.png Unused Treasure Yeti costume There was going to be a Wild West costume for Treasure Yeti, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. Far Future Early Disco-tron's theme Dark Ages Beta Peasant Zombie Had simple placeholder sprites, being a recolored Future Zombie. ATLASES BETAZOMBIEDARKBASICGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Beta Dark Ages textures Big Wave Beach Early Zombie Names Many of the zombie's names changed in the final release. Beta Beach Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Beach Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Beach Buckethead Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Beach Flag Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Beach Bunny Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Beach Bunny Conehead Almanac Entry.png Beta Beach Bunny Buckethead Almanac Entry.png Beta Snorkel Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Imp Mermaid Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Surfer Zombie Almanac Entry.png Beta Deep Sea Gargantuar Almanac Entry.png Beta Zombie Fisherman Almanac Entry.png Beta Octopus Thrower Zombie Almanac Entry.png Neon Mixtape Tour Early Neon Flag Zombie Emblem Instead of a brain, Neon Flag Zombie used to have a written the logo of ZTV, a parody of MTV. This was still used in the Piñata Party teaser icon. Unused Zombie idle animations and Breakdancer Zombie's unused idle animations in a modded Not OK Corral level]] MC Zom-B and Breakdancer Zombie have unused idle animations that were probably going to be used in the Almanac and seed selection. By modifying the game, it is possible for MC Zom-B and Breakdancer Zombie to play these animations. Punk Zombie also has an unused dancing animation but has since been removed since Neon Mixtape Tour Side B. However, these animations were reused in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 for when Pyro-shroom's Plant Food ability was used. Despite their removal in the Side B update, these animations reappear in the game as the animation for when Snap Pea is about to eat them. Also, they are briefly seen when the Zombot Multi-stage Masher summons them in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34, but they are never properly used. Roman Zombies Unused almanac entries Similarly to the Camel Zombies, 2 of Roman Shield Zombie's variations have full unused almanac entries. Unused Roman Shield Triad Almanac Entry.png Unused Roman Shield Pair Almanac Entry.png Unused Zombies ZombieProto It was either an early version of the Basic Zombie, or a test zombie used for debugging the game while it was still in development. Only sprites for the zombie existed. It was removed in later versions. ATLASES ZOMBIEPROTOGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|Sprites of "ZombieProto" which all what was left was a dot Hero Cleopatra Zombie cleopatra Was meant to be used by a scrapped event which you would go and fight her, similar to the Zombie Yeti. She walks for a brief moment before doing a dance, summoning 4 Mummy Zombies on adjacent tiles next to her. Herocleopatra group.png|Sprites for the removed "Hero Cleopatra" PvZ 2- Cleopatra Zombie!|Skip to 4:39 and look at the right corner to see summoning Mummies Far Future Deflector Zombie future_protector_veteran This zombie was made late in development, and mentions Holo-Head Zombie. But it was cut due to not being much of a threat. Deflector Zombie protects himself with a powerful force field that stretches across 5 rows. Deflector Zombie saw what Shield Zombie was doing and decided to do the same thing. Only he had a strong urge to do it better. So he stole some of Holo-Head Zombie's sweet technology and made a indestructible force field. Enough said, now all the other zombies are jealous. Mech-Cone Zombie mech_cone_veteran An upgraded variant of Robo-Cone Zombie. He absorbs 200 normal damage shots, and he's faster than Robo-Cone Zombie. Was cut due to Holo Head Zombie taking this Zombies place, and not being tough enough. Dark Ages Imp variants dark_imp_cone, dark_imp_bucket, dark_imp_crown According to their names, they were going to be three other basic Imp variants: conehead, buckethead and crown. Thief Zombie dark_thief The zombie would have spawned/sneaked up to the first plant in its column and steal it. From there it would have either disappeared, or walked towards the right, giving you enough time to regain the stolen plant. Knight Zombie dark_knight Unlike the final Knight Zombie, it was going to have slightly less health, approximately 1505 HP and was going to be able to deflect straight shot projectiles, although could still be harmed by lobbed shots. Deflected shots can still harm other Knight Zombies. Its concept was most likely reworked into Jester Zombie. Barrel Zombie pvza_barrel Its function is very similar to Pharaoh Zombie, almost the same except with different stats. It is named after the Barrel Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. ATLASES ZOMBIEPVZABARRELGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites PvZA Barrel Zombie HD.png|HD pvz_barrel Blacksmith Zombie dark_blacksmith This zombie could make helmets for other Peasant Zombies, it had to first assemble approximately 5 parts of metal that would take 1.5 seconds to make and then it would make and give a helmet to the zombie that is closest to the player's house, it could also upgrade the zombies who wore these helmets. The Blacksmith was later replaced with Zombie King. Gravedropper Zombie dark_gravedropper Would have used a gravestone as its helm, which could also be able to absorb overflow damage like Pharaoh's sarcophagus in earlier versions of the game. Whenever it reached a plant, it would slam the gravestone into place. It would then begin to walk at a faster pace, or do so when its helm was destroyed. Wizard Zombie wizard_zombie Slightly different from the Wizard Zombie in the final game, this version would have shot projectiles at plants which would turn plants into sheep instead of zapping them instantaneously. *This was later on tweaked and implemented as Wizard Zombie's Plague Pharmacy Ability in PvP Mode on the Chinese version of this game. ZombiePet pet A zombie which can only be spawned by the unused feature "Zombie Spawner." Its stats are similar to Basic Zombie, but it walks slower. Lost City Totem Dropper Zombie Totem Dropper Zombie would have dropped objects to create a totem, and would have required 3 objects in a pile to create the said totem. The totem would have then afterwards summoned an Explorer Zombie. It might have been a prototype version of the Imp Porter. Early powerup names/functions Power Flame Had a much longer though less narrow reach. Flamethrower.png|Power Flame before the 2.7 update New Flamethrower icon.png|Power Flame from the 2.7 update to the 3.1 update Powerup Flamethrower.png|Using Power Flame in an earlier updates Unused powerups & upgrades There are several unused upgrades found in the code. Bacon It is unknown what it does, but there are some text related to "Collectible Bacon" in the files. You can tap the little "X" on the side to add 1 bacon, although costs 10 coins, with the price increasing by 10 each time. The amount of bacon bought cannot be saved. *Description: Collect Bacon. Because Bacon. Upgrades 1.png|Collectible Bacon and other upgrades Powerup Duration 1 & 2 Increases the duration the power-ups can stay active, even single use ones, which allows for several uses per one. Two exist in the game's files. *Description: Increases the duration that your powerups are active. Valuable Mowers An upgrade that makes lawnmowers give two coins instead of one. *Description: Drops more money for each lawnmower at the end of a level. Color Change Vase Lets you change the color of a vase, for example turning a brown vase into a green vase. It was added in v2.4.1, and later removed in v6.2.1. Vase color 1.png|Vasebreaker before using the Change Vase Color Vase color 2.png|Vasebreaker after using Color Change Vase multiple times Plants vs Zombies 2 - Hidden Powerup in Vasebreaker Color Changer|Gameplay of the Color Change Vase Unknown Sunflower Upgrade There seems to be no corresponding data or name for the upgrade other than a sprite. Unknown gameupgrade.png Unused Zen Garden features Unused boosts There are some unused boosts found in the code, which are called Bounty Hunter, Extra Toughness, Fast Recharge, Rapid Fire, Shovel Bomb and Sun Discount. There was also another boost only found in v1.9 named "BoostMarigold." They could be obtained in the Zen Garden. BOOST_COMBAT_BOUNTY_HUNTER Defeated zombies drop coins BOOST_COMBAT_EXTRA_TOUGH Extra protection against attacks BOOST_COMBAT_FAST_RECHARGE Recharges faster BOOST_COMBAT_RAPID_FIRE Faster attack rate BOOST_COMBAT_SHOVEL_BOMB Explodes when shoveled BOOST_COMBAT_SUN_DISCOUNT Reduced sun cost BOOST_DETAIL_BOUNTY_HUNTER Zombies defeated by this plant drop coins. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_EXTRA_TOUGH Extra protection from zombies. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_FAST_RECHARGE Recharges more quickly. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_RAPID_FIRE Attacks at a faster rate. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_SHOVEL_BOMB Explodes when shoveled. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_DETAIL_SUN_DISCOUNT Costs less sun to plant. This boost lasts for 1 level. BOOST_TITLE_BOUNTY_HUNTER Bounty Hunter BOOST_TITLE_EXTRA_TOUGH Extra Toughness BOOST_TITLE_FAST_RECHARGE Fast Recharge BOOST_TITLE_RAPID_FIRE Rapid Fire BOOST_TITLE_SHOVEL_BOMB Shovel Bomb BOOST_TITLE_SUN_DISCOUNT Sun Discount Early Zen Garden boost system The Zen Garden was original going to feature other boost options for plants, but was scrapped along with the other boosts and only First Strike ended up being used. v1.9 At this point the early boost system was incomplete, as only a few plants had unique boosts. v2.0.1 v2.0.1 introduced a more complex boost system, with each plant having 3 options. Although still somewhat incomplete as some plants have the same boost twice or ones which do not fit them. *''' = Unused in this version, but available in future updates '''^ = Plant is no longer in the codes as of the latest release N/A = This plant does not have any boost data. Unused Zen Garden watering animations The single-use plants were originally going to have boosts, thus being available in the Zen Garden. They were probably meant for an early Zen Garden boost system, where plants would gain different types of boosts (see above), such as cool down decrease or increased toughness. Only the plants up to Far Future have these animations. They were later used after the 5.7.1 update when you get all the seed packets to level up the plant. Every single-use plant after Far Future will just have their idle animation reset. The Sprout from the first game was replaced by small plants although has a unique animation when watered. Plants vs Zombies 2 - Hidden Zen Garden Animations Grave Buster watering.gif|Grave Buster being watered (animated) Power Lily Watering.gif|Power Lily being watered (animated) Cherry Bomb Watering.gif|Cherry Bomb being watered (animated) Jalapeno Watering.gif|Jalapeno being watered (animated) Imitater watering.gif|Imitater being watered (animated) Blover watering.gif|Blover being watered (animated) E.M.Peach Watering.gif|E.M.Peach being watered (animated) Tile Turnip Watering.gif|Tile Turnip being watered (animated) Sprout Watering.gif|Sprout being watered (animated) Unused tombstones and minecarts There are tombstones in the code for all worlds. There were also unused tombstones in Dark Ages. There are also unused minecarts and rails that were originally going to be in Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Far Future, but they were ultimately removed and they were used only in Wild West. However, in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], Far Future minecarts and rails are usable, as they are essential for an exclusive Brain Buster, All by Oneself, albeit with a slightly different minecart design. Big Wave Beach tombstones were originally going to be used for certain unreleased Vasebreaker levels, but those were either scrapped or unreleased. Pirate Gravestone 1.png|Pirate Seas tombstone Pirate Gravestone 2.png|Pirate Seas tombstone first degrade Pirate Gravestone 3.png|Pirate Seas tombstone second degrade Pirate Gravestone 4.png|Pirate Seas tombstone third degrade Cowboy Gravestone 1.png|Wild West tombstone Cowboy Gravestone 2.png|Wild West tombstone first degrade Cowboy Gravestone 3.png|Wild West tombstone second degrade Cowboy Gravestone 4.png|Wild West tombstone third degrade Cowboy Gravestone 5.png|Wild West tombstone fourth degrade Future Gravestone.gif|Far Future tombstone (animated) Future Gravestone 2.png|Far Future tombstone first degrade Future Gravestone 3.png|Far Future tombstone second degrade Future Gravestone 2.gif|Far Future tombstone third degrade (animated) Future Gravestone 3.gif|Far Future tombstone fourth degrade (animated) Zombstone.png|Zombie tombstone from Dark Ages, spawns a zombie on destruction Shortcut.png|Shortcut tombstone, it made zombies spawn from it instead of spawning from outside the lawn Ancient Egypt Rails.png|Ancient Egypt minecart and rail Pirate Seas Cart and Track.png|Pirate Seas minecart and rail Far Future Rail and cart International.png|Far Future minecart and rail ATLASES PIRATE GRAVESTONE 1536 00 PTX.png|Pirate Seas unused gravestone sprites and assets ATLASES_COWBOY_GRAVESTONE_1536_00_PTX.png|Wild West unused gravestone sprites and assets ATLASES_FUTURE_GRAVESTONE_1536_00_PTX.png|Far Future unused gravestone sprites and assets ATLASES_RAILCART_EGYPT_GROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Ancient Egypt unused minecart sprites and assets ATLASES_RAILCART_PIRATE_GROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Pirate Seas unused minecart sprites and assets ATLASES_RAILCART_FUTURE_GROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Far Future unused minecart sprites and assets ATLASES_TOMBSTONE_DARK_SPECIAL_1536_00_PTX.png|Textures for the unused special tombstones Unused/Beta Images Beta Fire Peashooter seed packet image.png|Beta Fire Peashooter seed packet image Beta Power Flame Buttons.png|Beta Power Flame buttons Unused Golden Pot.png|Unused gold pot for the world map Golden Taco.png|Unused Golden Taco image for a Piñata Party banner Unused Cherry Bomb Powerup Buttons.png|Unused Cherry Bomb powerup buttons Unused Danger Room Buttons.png|Unused shortcut Danger Room buttons Unused Home Buttons.png|Unused Home buttons Unused Zombie Lunchbox.png|Unused lunchbox variant (it is used in the Chinese version, though) unusedgargprimehead.png|Unused droppable Gargantuar Prime head unusedkeyimage.png|Unused key image Unused White Buttons.png|Unused white buttons Gold Border.png|Unused border for seed packets Beta Shovel Icons.png|Beta Shovel buttons Beta Zen Garden Buttons.png|Beta Zen Garden icons Unusedwallnutupgradeicon.png|Beta icon for Wall-nut First Aid Missing Art T_T.png|Placeholder image found in the world map sprites ATLASES_DELAYLOAD_DIALOG_1536_00_PTX.png|Unused/beta UI Unused text *There are a couple lines of text suggesting you may have been able to name Penny in an earlier version. **RV_NAME_INVALID **I didn't quite get that... **RV_NAME_SAME_AS_PLAYER **That's your name, silly! *There is a line on the files about a message, that is shown if the player tries to plant a Tangle Kelp on a Lily Pad and other things related to Lily Pad. **ADVICE_PLANT_TANGLEDKELP_ON_LILYPAD No planting Tangled Kelp on a Lily Pad. **ADVICE_PLANT_LILYPAD_ON_LILYPAD Lily pads can't be planted on Lily Pads. **ADVICE_PLANT_MORE_LILYPADS Try planting more Lily Pads! **ADVICE_PLANT_LILYPADS_ON_WET Lily Pads can only be planted on wet sand and water. *Penny is referenced internally as "Winnie." *The following flavor text was scrapped: **Starfruit and Marigold used their flavor text from Plants vs. Zombies. **Citron: Since he was a young citrus he tried to donate plasma to help out people, but his juices were too acidic. Then he discovered how to donate a different kind of plasma. **Laser Bean: Was just a regular bean until a lab accident involving a chemical spill and a radioactive weevil gave him strange powers beyond those of normal beans. **Magnifying Grass: Magnifying Grass turns sun into a focused beam of damage. (description header) **Tile Turnip: Through great sacrifice comes great Power Tiles. Such is the way of the Tile Turnip. **Sun-shroom: With a little more time and effort Sun-shroom know he could do better. He's pretty proud of those big suns he pops out, though he does feel a little bloated. **Puff-shroom: Puff-shroom is deeply rooted in the social networking systems. His online favorites are Yeastbook and Funggit, but nothing beats camaraderie of a Lawn Area Network of fellow Puff-shrooms. **Fume-shroom: "I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes I hear chuckles, and calls for 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that can hurt my feelings." **Sun Bean: Sunbeans infect zombies with sun. As a zombie takes damage they generate sun. (Description header, version 2.2.2) **Sun Bean: One of a growing band of bean brothers, Sun Bean thinks Chili is a little crude, Spring is rather lazy, and Laser is a bit far-out. Still he loves them all the same. **Pea-nut: Pea-Nut swears that he is hypo-allergenic and safe for use by all manner of lawn defenders. He just wishes people would stop planting him upside down. **Magnet-shroom: Magnet-shroom is quite aware of his unconventional appearance, but he doesn't let it bother him. In his heart he knows he's the most attractive shroom around. **Adventurer Zombie: Adventurer Zombie was certain he was the first to rediscover the Lost City. He was less certain after he ran into another 50 Adventurer Zombies at the gift shop. **Conehead Adventurer: Given the rarity of traffic in the jungle, it’s a mystery how Conehead Adventurer managed to acquire his headgear. Maybe he ordered it online? **Buckethead Adventurer: Armed with his sturdy kettle and even sturdier moustache, Kettlehead Adventurer is ready to ruin your day and possibly make a stew. **Parasol Zombie: Parasol Zombie desperately wants to get to the opera before the curtain rises. She’s not going to make it, though, because it’s thousands of miles away on another continent. **Cold Snapdragon: Cold Snapdragon gets chilly when anyone brings up his cousin Snapdragon. "It happened a long time ago, and I'd really rather not discuss it" he says. Yikes. Costumes Several costumes are known to exist in the sprite files, but never appeared. Some of these are used in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. They may appear in future updates. Scrapped Costumes The following costume was changed between updates: Pepper-pult2 Costume1.png|Pepper-pult (hachimaki headband) The following costume was moved to a different plant between updates: PeashooterSummerCostume.png|Peashooter (floppy sun hat; moved to Repeater) Beta costs A few of the plants had a different sun cost and gems cost prior to its final release. Some of the Power Ups were also going to have a different coin cost. *During the beta stages, a screenshot revealed that Melon-pult and Threepeater had the same sun costs as they did in the original game: 300 and 325 respectively. Their sun costs were switched before the final release. *Citron's original sun cost was 400 sun. *Infi-nut's original sun cost was 125 sun. *Bonk Choy's original sun cost was 175 sun. *Lightning Reed's original sun cost was 150 sun. *Guacodile's original sun cost was 175 sun. *Sap-fling's original sun cost was 250 sun. *Chard Guard's original sun cost was 50 sun. *Phat Beet's original sun cost was 200 sun. *Primal Peashooter's original sun cost was 125 sun. *Perfume-shroom's original sun cost was 0 sun. *Dusk Lobber's original sun cost was 175 sun. *Aloe would've costed 100 sun. *All power-ups in Vasebreaker were going to cost 500 coins. *Power Toss' original coin cost was 400 coins. *Power Pinch's original coin cost was 1600 coins. *Power Zap's original coin cost was 1200 coins. *Power Flame's original coin cost was 1000 coins. *Ghost Pepper's original gem cost was 80 gems. *Fire Peashooter's original gem cost was 139 gems. *Strawburst was originally going to cost an unknown number of gems. *Cold Snapdragon would've originally cost $6.99 USD. Unused Levels Empty Level - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Sandbox 4 - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sandbox 5 - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Egypt Sandbox - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pirate Sandbox - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cowboy Sandbox - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Future Sandbox - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Padded Room - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Challenge Test! - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Speedy Lanes - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Ancient Egypt - Day 25 (Alternative) - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Invisighoul Test - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Starter Plant Prototype 1 - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Starter Plant Prototype 2 - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Starter Plant Prototype 3 - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Sprout Planting Prototype 4 - Unused level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Sun Surplus Prototype 1 - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time Lost City Part 2 Level Placeholders - Unused Level - Plants vs. Zombies 2 Unused/Beta features Old seed packet designs Before the Lost City seed packets were created, all world-based seed packets were different than what would be released later on. Unused World-based Seed Packets.png|Unused world based seed packets with no background Oooohfancy.jpg AE, PS, WW, FF, DA, BWB, FC seed packets I have!.png|All unused seed packets OMGTHOSESEEDPACKETSYAY.jpg FrostbitePart2promotion.jpeg|Frostbite Caves - Part 2 App Store teaser. Note the seed packets. WHat2.png|Frostbite Caves - Part 2 App Store teaser. Note the seed packets. Gallery of plants' unused seed packets.png|All plants' unused seed packets in the 3.5.1 update Renting premium plants A feature which would allow you to rent a premium plant using coins. Jukebox There is currently data for a jukebox in the code. It is unknown how it will work or where it can be played. It could possibly provide a way to listen to the game's soundtrack. The code suggests that it can be played in the pause menu and Endless Zones. It also has UI but no sprites. It suggests it has a Song List, Rewind Button, Fast Forward Button, Play Button, Loop Button, and Shuffle Button. It also appears they will have album artwork for every world. Unused plant upgrades Thyme Warp Thyme Warp currently has no upgrades. However, some exist in the files: Developmental features Debug Menu A debug menu is known to exist within the game's code, although it is currently unknown how to enable it. Zombie Spawner A feature that allows the unused Zombie Pet to be summoned from lawn mowers that would attack other zombies. Trivia *The feature was eventually remade for Zoybean Pod, as it can produce helpful zombies similar to the original feature. Gallery A helping....dead hand!.png Screenshot 2015-03-01-13-17-30.jpeg Yay, rentable upgrades!.png Plants vs. Zombies 2 - New features (Zombies vs. Zombies) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Concepts